


Hello My Friend, It's been a while

by Blueeyedlistener



Series: Alec's Stories (Also including Riku) [4]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 22:31:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8178512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueeyedlistener/pseuds/Blueeyedlistener
Summary: In which Alec gets a visit from an old friend to much of his surprise. Also in which pans are getting dropped, whoops.





	

**Author's Note:**

> In which Alec gets a visit from an old friend to much of his surprise.   
> Also in which pans are getting dropped, whoops.

Humming a song to himself, Alec carefully made sure the display pastry items were protected so they wouldn't become stale overnight although he would just make fresh ones in the morning anyways. Grabbing a clean washcloth and some cleaner, he sprayed down the counter tops and wiped them clean and grabbed the broom and dustpan to clean up the floor from any crumbs or remains of food that had fallen ; Afterwards, he began to mop the floor to ensure it was clean.   
  
Glancing up out of the windows as the colors of the outside changed from the sun setting for the evening, Alec caught a glimpse of one of the cake displays on top of the cake/cupcake section. Pausing, he felt a bit of sadness flow into his heart as the strawberry cake display showed a fluffy strawberry icing and decorations reminded him of an old friend, someone he thought about constantly ; Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he continued mopping but only for his memory to betray him with a movie of old times. Speaking to himself, he asked questions that only wish he knew the answers to ; _"I wonder what he's doing" , "Is he still alright?" , "Has his life gotten better without me being there?"._  
  
Standing straight up as he began to put the mop away, he felt his grip unconsciously tighten as his mind bombarded him with questions. Alec knew the two had drifted through time, and he was sure Rikuto was doing better off without him being there to bother him left and right ; After all, Rikuto had hated him, hadn't he? He was always having to protect the younger of the two, and besides Alec had made enough mistakes for Rikuto to have a reason to dislike or hate him. Recalling the birthday that a mix of chocolate and strawberry cake had gotten thrown in his face made him chuckle. Alec felt it was one of the happier memories the two had together.   
  
He always swore he was going to take down those displays.   
  
Even if he wanted to, Alec couldn't deny that there was what felt like a small void in his heart after the drift ; He had become so accustomed to visiting Rikuto, trying to do small things like baking cakes or making him random gifts but failing, and even recalled the few fights that he had watched as the older male was protective and also territorial when someone messed with Alec. His heart began to ache, and though he tried desperately to hold them back he felt tears sting at his eyes. Realizing he had unintentionally left out two or three pans, he re-washed them and began to put them up as he tried to clear his mind once again; His back turned to the door which had not yet been locked, he heard the all-too-familiar bell sound of someone entering. Assuming it was his girlfriend at the time, he thought nothing of it. "I'll be done in a few minutes, Just want to make sure everything's locked up and cleaned up."   
  
"The fucking door probably would've been a great fucking idea to lock up first. Just a suggestion for the hell of it."   
  
Hearing an old, comforting voice, Alec's eyes widen as he stood straight up with a pan remaining in his hands as it soon fell to the floor causing the only noise in the room.   
  
"R-..Riku..It's.. It's you..." 


End file.
